To Please Him
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: The Dark Lord desires Narcissa, he tells Bellatrix. He does not tell her what he desires her for. Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum and homebrewbingo on LiveJournal.


Author's Notes: Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever with the triad Voldemort/Bellatrix/Narcissa and the prompt "creep".

Also for "Voyeurism and vision themes" on my homebrewbingo card.

Warnings: Smut, sister/sister incest, voyeurism.

)O(

"I have a proposition for you, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord murmured.

They were lying in bed – for once, the Dark Lord had seen fit to allow Bellatrix to stay with him – and Bellatrix had been idly running her hand over his chest, completely immersed in the sensation of his cool skin and steady heartbeat against her hand. She should have known that he had some reason for being so lenient with her that night, for allowing her to lie with him and touch him without him first giving his leave. She should have known that he wanted something particular from her.

Whatever it was that he wanted, she was all too ready to oblige.

"What is it that you want, my Lord?" she asked, her hand drawing back to knot itself in the sheets and she looked up at him, trying to hide her adoration. "What is it that you would like from me? Whatever you desire, I am happy to–"

"Your sister."

She blinked and a small frown creased her brow. A creeping sensation was growing in her belly, making it twist unpleasantly. "I beg pardon?"

"I desire your sister."

Bellatrix felt ill. She sat up and her head spun so much she had to sink back onto the pillows, clutching it. "M- my sister, my Lord? Narcissa? You… you desire Narcissa, my Lord?"

"I do."

"Wh- what do you desire of her?" she asked, though she felt sure that she knew the answer already. What else _could_ he mean but that he desired Narcissa instead of Bellatrix?

"Bring her to me." His voice was firm and indicated clearly that he wished for no questions to be asked.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix whispered. She tried to keep the tears out of her voice and feared that she was failing terribly, but she managed to struggle to her feet and pull her dress on hastily before she set off down the hall and knocked on the door of the bedroom that Narcissa and her husband shared.

_Is this punishment for Lucius? For me?_

"What is it?" Narcissa called sleepily from inside and Bellatrix pushed the door open. Her sister – _her sweet little sister, of _course_ the Dark Lord would want her_ – was curled in Lucius's arms and she looked up at Bellatrix, blinking slowly.

"The- the Dark Lord…" Bellatrix began, but her voice choked and she had to take a moment to steady herself. "The Dark Lord desires you- desires your presence, Narcissa."

"For what?" She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her fair hair tumbled down around her shoulders. "Should I dress?"

"I do not expect that will be necessary," Bellatrix said bitterly.

Narcissa looked dreadfully confused, but she rose to her feet, twisting her hands together. "Are you sure that the Dark Lord will not mind me appearing like this?"

Bellatrix swiftly appraised her sister. Dressed only in her white nightdress, which was sheer and showed the outline of her slender body through the fabric, and with her hair streaming about her pale, startled-looking face, Narcissa looked ghostly, ethereal, otherworldly.

"He will not mind, I have no doubt."

Narcissa glanced back at Lucius, who was watching them with trepidation. Bellatrix would not have doubted that _he_ knew what the Dark Lord wanted of Narcissa, for his lips turned down into a somewhat sympathetic frown when Bellatrix caught his eye.

"Come on," Bellatrix murmured. She took Narcissa's hand and led her down the hall, back into the Dark Lord's room.

The very first thing she was struck by was that the bed was empty.

The Dark Lord was no longer lying upon his bed as she had been expecting him to be, was no longer watching and waiting for them. Bellatrix glanced around quickly and saw him in his armchair, Nagini draped around his shoulders and his robes drawn around his shoulders, though they hung open.

"My Lord," Narcissa gasped, a blush rising in her cheeks. "My Lord, what- what are you–"

"He desires you, Narcissa," Bellatrix said, her voice choking with tears, and the Dark Lord clicked his tongue softly, in reprimand.

"Upset, Bellatrix?"

"How could I not be, my Lord?" She raised a hand to cover her eyes, to stop her tears from showing. "But I cannot complain – you are my Lord, you must do as you wish –command me and my sister as you wish."

"Quite so," he said, sounding almost smug.

"But my Lord, my husband–" Narcissa began, but he held his hand up, silencing her.

"Kiss," he said.

Both women fell silent immediately. Narcissa looked perplexed and Bellatrix stared at her master with abject shock. He looked between them and Nagini hissed quietly, twisting around his shoulder and draping herself across his lap.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix whispered at last. "You- you wish to see- my sister and I…?"

"I do." There was a catch of lust in his voice that Bellatrix had heard only upon very rare occasions from him. Her heart fluttered and she looked at Narcissa, who looked positively scandalized.

"My Lord," Narcissa managed, "I- I could not- my _sister–_"

"You will do as I desire," he said, and his voice was cold, though still full of lust.

Bellatrix would not have defied him if she had wanted to. She would _never_ have defied her Lord, and this… this was _hardly_ such a terrible task for her to perform. She had thought of her sister before, thought that she was beautiful and that Lucius was a lucky man indeed to have such an attractive woman to make love to, and she gripped Narcissa's shoulders and kissed her forcefully.

Narcissa struggled for a moment, trying to push her sister back, but Bellatrix held her firmly, listening for sounds of the Dark Lord's reaction – a murmur of approval, a sigh of pleasure. When she did break away to gasp for breath and push Narcissa down onto the bed before she could fight her off, she caught a glimpse of the Dark Lord out of the corner of his eye.

Perspiration shone upon his forehead – a sight that she was quite unaccustomed to – and he had his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it swiftly and steadily while he watched the two women.

"Look, Narcissa," Bellatrix breathed, already pulling her sister's nightgown off while keeping her eyes trained upon her master. "Look how we please him…"

Narcissa remained silent, but she had turned her eyes to the Dark Lord as well and looked utterly transfixed by him. She had not seen him in such a state before, not _ever_, unlike Bellatrix, who had at least seen him in pleasure before. Bellatrix felt a small thrill of excitement on her sister's behalf – what a wonder it must have been for her to see her Lord in this state for the first time…

"Take her, Bellatrix," he said. "Take your sister. Now."

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix gave Narcissa another quick kiss, then dragged her own dress off and took Narcissa's hand, placing it upon her hip. "Have you been with a woman before, Cissy?"

"No," Narcissa whispered, and the Dark Lord moaned, actually _moaned_. Bellatrix glanced at him, eyes falling on his hand as it worked hard upon his shaft…

Bellatrix did not look away from him as she spread her little sister's legs and leaned down between them, running her tongue over the most sensitive parts. Narcissa was already damp and Bellatrix wondered what the cause was – whether she was wet because of Bellatrix or the Dark Lord or both.

"Take her!" The Dark Lord sounded impatient now, and Bellatrix could not be surprised. The thought of how much she was arousing him made her breathless.

"Yes, my Lord," she murmured, moving up and laying a kiss upon Narcissa's lips before sliding her fingers into her.

Narcissa arched her back while Bellatrix stroked – slowly at first, then increasing her pace when Narcissa gasped for more, feeling for the spots that made her moan the most and letting out a throaty cry of pleasure when Narcissa slipped her fingers inside her. She glanced at the Dark Lord again and lust was plain on his face.

"I- I can't- believe I'm doing this…" Narcissa panted quietly, even as her hips bucked and ground against Bellatrix's hand.

"Can't believe what?" Bellatrix curled her fingers up, pressing them against the most sensitive spot inside her little sister's body. "Can't believe you're fucking your sister?"

"Mm- mmhmm…" Narcissa's cheeks flushed pink and a rush of hot juices spilled over Bellatrix's hand. Bellatrix looked from her sister's face, full of ecstasy, to the Dark Lord, whose eyes were trained on the bodies intertwined upon his bed.

Narcissa's thumb brushed over Bellatrix's clit and she groaned in delight. Perhaps she was being aroused by the novelty of having a woman while she was watched, or perhaps it was the terribly obvious pleasure that the Dark Lord was taking in it, but that one swift touch brought Bellatrix over the edge and her body writhed and shook as she came against her sister's hand.

When Bellatrix's vision – filled with stars that had popped in front of her eyes – finally cleared, she looked immediately to the Dark Lord. His whole body was heaving and she watched with delight as his seed spurted out over his hand. She made no sound, no movement, as he slumped back and Nagini slithered down from his lap, hissing softly at Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Narcissa," he said at last, and his voice was every bit as calm and cool as it had been before they had begun. "Go. Bellatrix, stay here."

"Yes, my Lord," Narcissa said breathlessly, and Bellatrix moved away from her. She could not recall ever seeing her sister in such a state as she was then – so obviously consumed with lust…

"That pleased you, my Lord?" Bellatrix whispered almost reverently when Narcissa was gone.

The Dark Lord was quiet for a moment, then inclined his head.

"It pleased me very much," he said, then added, with a small sneer. "You and she are very pretty together. People with sisters are dreadfully lucky if they _all_ look so attractive when they lie together."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
